As technology continues to evolve, audiences are given an increasingly wide variety of platforms to watch media content. For example, audiences may view media content within web browsers, through mobile telephones and interactive devices, or more conventionally using televisions receiving media content from broadcast stations. Thus, audience members are given the opportunity to consume live and prerecorded media content in environments that are the most convenient to the audience members. However, because of the flexibility in choosing the location the audience members wish to view the media content, often this means that audience members watch the media content in private or small groups. This lessens the audience member's engagement with the media content and other audience members.
Thus, people increasingly use social media platforms to as a means to overcome this lack of audience engagement. Social media platforms allow a user to post messages and share thoughts about media content the audience member is viewing. However, messages are not intuitively or necessarily immediately expressed due to the present means of expressing responses. Additionally, the messages may be limited, such as by friend lists or social groups. Thus, although the audience member is able to share their feelings and interests in some social media content, they do not feel the same immersive participation as they would in a real an audience.